


Celestial Bodies

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Licking, M/M, Massage, Mistaken Identity, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Loki, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: During Thor and Mjolnir's wedding reception, Tony insists Mjolnir open the Avengers' wedding gifts to her and Thor. Loki and Mjolnir are forced to dance together and she whispers a cryptic promise in his ear.





	1. Celestial Bodies: First Movement

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE...somehow. This section is going to kick off a bunch of stuff I've been building to, and I'm anxious to see how it goes. It may also be a while between chapters, but I've committed to this story, so I'm in it for the long haul.

 

The servants had outdone themselves in decorating the banquet hall; garlands of flowers from across the Realms lined the tables and new plates made of gold and stamped with a hammer and lightning bolt and matching goblets were placed at the high table, where the newlyweds and ambassadors would sit. Hundreds of animals had been slaughtered to prepare for the feast, and thousands of barrels of ale and mead had been prepared to satisfy the guests.

As the son of a foreign king, Loki was permitted to enter the banquet hall behind Thor, who was carrying Mjolnir in his arms, her veil trailing on the ground behind them. Thor set her in her chair at the high table and, for a moment, his eyes met Loki’s and his joy turned to sorrow. Loki forced himself to smile and offered congratulations to the man he loved and his new bride. Their eyes parted, and Loki took his seat on Mjolnir’s right while the other ambassadors offered words of congratulations. His father soon joined him and blocked his view of Mjolnir, while the ambassador sat at Loki’s right with the female Jotun sitting beside him.

“My prince,” the ambassador said in a low voice, “I do not believe you have met my daughter, Angrboda?”

“I have not,” Loki replied pleasantly before leaning forward to acknowledge her. “A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine, your highness,” she smiled nervously.

Loki forced himself to smile back before glancing out at the lower tables which were beginning to fill. Thor’s friends from Midgard had arrived and were causing a stir, but only the tall blonde one seemed to mind and kept whispering to the dark haired one, who was enjoying the attention.

“I was surprised,” Mjolnir’s voice admitted, catching Loki’s attention.

He turned his head and saw that she was speaking with his father. He had regained some more muscle mass since the last time Loki had seen him and was actively making an effort to appear jovial, but his son had learned to see the sadness he kept hidden in his eyes.

“The wedding of Odin’s son to a woman who was once a hammer,” Laufey mused, “was not something I wanted to miss.”

Mjolnir smiled politely and thanked him.

“I must say, your veil alone was worth the trip,” Laufey continued.

“Your praise should be given to your son,” Mjolnir insisted. “His talents in the magic arts are what made it possible.”

Laufey glanced at Loki and gave him an affectionate smile. “It is one of his finest achievements, to date,” Laufey praised.

“To date,” Mjolnir repeated in agreement. “From what I’ve heard, he has become the most accomplished master on Jotunheim.”

Laufey nodded and Mjolnir leaned around him to smile at Loki.  “Thank you for your gift,” she said warmly.

“My pleasure,” Loki replied, bowing his head in false modesty.

He looked out over the hall and found that it was only half full before his attention was drawn to Thor’s Midgardian friends, who were causing a minor commotion.

“Tony, what are you doing?” the tall blonde one hissed loudly as the dark haired man retrieved a gift from the pile.

The man called Tony shrugged and made for the high table, gift in hand. The red headed woman took a gift as well and nudged the blonde one as she passed, followed by the brown haired one. They gathered by the side of the high table, while Tony marched up to it.

“Tony,” Mjolnir exclaimed with an amused smile.

“Stark, what are you doing?” Thor inquired.

Tony stopped far enough away from the table that Loki could see him without having to lean too far forward. His hair was styled, his beard neatly trimmed, and his attire appeared to be finely made. There was a showmanship to him that caught Loki’s attention and made him want to see what he was planning.

“So, I know I’m doing this early,” Tony said apologetically with a grin on his face, “but, you have to open this. Right now.”

He presented his gift to Mjolnir and stepped back expectantly. The gift he had handed her was covered in a reflective grey paper tied with a red ribbon, which Mjolnir carefully untied. Thor glanced at Tony as Mjolnir tore at the paper, revealing a brown box underneath. Mjolnir opened the flaps of the box and reached inside, pulled out a circular music box.

It was only a little bigger than Mjolnir’s fist and made of reflective silver with runes etched around the edges. Thor and Mjolnir glanced up at Tony before Mjolnir opened the lid and an unfamiliar song issued from the gears inside. Tony’s gin widened before fading when he saw the blank looks on Mjolnir and Thor’s faces.

“It’s ‘Thunderstruck’ by AC/DC,” Tony explained. “The runes are the chorus.”

Thor chuckled, and Mjolnir shook her head while smiling at Tony.

“Thank you, Tony,” she said earnestly.

“Yes, thank you, Stark,” Thor added sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied humbly before turning to his companions and smiling triumphantly.

The red head glared at him before taking his place in front of the newlyweds.

“My turn,” she mused, handing Mjolnir a thin, rectangular gift wrapped in black paper and tied with a dark red ribbon.

Mjolnir carefully pulled at the bow and unwrapped the paper to reveal a brown box. Inside was a photo album, which Mjolnir slowly opened. She turned it towards Thor and they gave each other puzzled looked before turning the pages.

“When did you take these?” Thor inquired.

The redhead smiled mischievously. “Oh, a few here, a few there. There’s another gift in the box.”

Thor cautiously reached it and pulled out a leather knife belt with twelve throwing knives.

“They’re vibranium” the redhead whispered to them. “Just in case.”

“Thank you, Natasha,” Mjolnir said, placing the album back in the box and setting it on the table.

Loki reached over the slid the box to him before examining the contents of the album. Inside were multiple candid photographs of Thor and Mjolnir, some of which were clearly taken on Asgard. Loki glanced over at Natasha, a look of amusement and unease on his face, which she countered with a sly smile.

The brown haired man walked up to the high table next and set his gift down without ceremony. It was a circular tube, large and lumpy, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

“I should have gone last, because this gift is _amazing_ , but Steve _had_ to out do me, so, here you go,” he said in a loud, at times sarcastic, voice.

Mjolnir chuckled and unwrapped his gift. Under the paper was something large, dark blue, and lumpy, which no one at the table recognized. Additionally, there were two long ropes, two straps and two carabiners.

“Um, Barton, what is it?” Thor asked softly.

“This, is a Winner Outfitters Double Camping Hammock,” Barton smiled giddily. “Two people can sleep in it. Isn’t that cool?”

Mjolnir’s face lit up with comprehension and she thanked Barton wholeheartedly.

“I take it you’ll be wanted to go camping in the near future?” Thor mused to Mjolnir as she moved the hammock off the table.

Mjolnir smiled at him, “I’ve heard Alfheim is beautiful this time of year.”

The tall blonde man nervously approached the table, a large rectangular object under one arm and a small box in his off hand.

“I should probably give this to your first,” he said, handing the box to Mjolnir. “It’s from Banner. He sent it to the tower with a note asking if we could take it with us.”

Mjolnir’s face softened, and Thor smiled warmly. “Thank you for bringing it,” he said.

The box was plain and unwrapped, but Mjolnir opened it as if it were made of glass. The contents took her breath away and she showed them to Thor. His face softened, and he lifted out two handmade string bracelets. The larger of the two was composed of red, black, and blue thread while the smaller was made of black, indigo, and light blue.

“They are beautiful,” Mjolnir breathed before looking up at the blonde man. “Thank Bruce for us.”

“I will,” the blonde man vowed.

Thor examined his bracelet. “Who know Banner was so talented?”

“He’s good for things other than science and…the other guy,” Mjolnir scolded him. “He’s rather sweet once he opens up.”

Thor nodded and turned his attention back to his blonde haired friend. “You have a gift for us as well?”

The man smiled nervously and handed the gift to Thor. It had been carefully wrapped in brown paper with blue string, which Thor carefully untied. He removed the paper and what he saw took his breath away. Mjolnir leaned over for a better look and she covered her mouth with her hand before glancing up at the blonde man.

“Steve,” she whispered before glancing back down at his gift.

“Frigga gave me the original image and the locations,” he explained. “It took me a while to get everything the way I wanted it-.”

“-It’s beautiful,” Mjolnir cut in. “Thank you.”

“Hold this up,” Thor insisted. “The whole table needs to see it.”

Steve’s face pinked but he obliged his friend. What he had created took even Loki’s breath away; he had painted an image of Yggdrasil with annotations detailing various dates. After a few seconds, Loki realized that they were all places that Thor and Mjolnir had visited together.

“You mentioned how much you love to travel,” Steve explained, lowering the piece, “so we decided to give you gifts that reflected that.”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir said to him before repeating her thanks to Tony, Natasha, and Clint.

By now, the banquet hall had filled, and a dull hiss of inquisitive voices was beginning to sound as the guests took note of the unorthodox actions of the Midgardian guests. Steve handed his painting back to Thor before moving back to his seat. Mjolnir and Thor finished arranging their wedding gifts behind the table as Odin and Frigga stepped up to it. Odin raised his hand and the hall fell into silence.

“I thank all of you for coming here today,” he said with sincerity. “This is a day, I have long looked forward to as both a king, and as a father. Thor has found a worthy companion in Mjolnir, and she will make be a good wife to him, and a good queen.”

Polite applause followed Odin’s speech and a servant brought out a large, golden goblet, filled to the brim with mead. As Odin took the cup, Mjolnir and Thor rose to their feet. Odin then carefully gave the goblet to Thor.

“Thank you, father, for your kind words,” Thor said loudly. “You and mother have enjoyed many blissful years of marriage. May I serve my wife as faithfully and with as much devotion you have.”

Thor drank from the goblet and handed it to Mjolnir.

“Frigga,” Mjolnir said, turning her gaze to Odin’s wife. “You have enjoyed many blissful years of marriage with your husband, Odin All-father. May I serve my husband as faithfully and with as much devotion as you have as both wife and queen.”

She drained the goblet and placed it between her place and Thor’s. As they took their seats, servants appeared to fill the goblets of everyone seated throughout the hall. Large plates, meticulously prepared and precariously laid were carried out from the kitchens and placed first before the bride and groom, then the rest of the hall.

Thor piled his plate with large portions of every dish, as did Laufey, while Mjolnir and Loki took small helpings of everything. Odin was highly selective, and Frigga kept sliding vegetables from her plate to his. The rest of the ambassadors were as picky as Odin, and most only chose dishes from their native land.

The noise in the hall became muffled as the guests and wedding party ate their fill of food and drank more than their share of mead and ale. An attendant was on hand behind Thor, constantly refilling his goblet before it ran dry, which was a challenge even of itself.

Towards the end of the banquet, Laufey leaned over to Mjolnir. “I am afraid I will need to take my leave of you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I understand,” Mjolnir whispered back before turning to Thor and relaying Laufey’s message.

Thor nodded, and he and Mjolnir rose to formally bid the King of Jotunheim farewell.

“It was an honor to have you in attendance,” Thor said sincerely.

Laufey inclined his head. “It was an event not to be missed,” he replied. He stooped and reached for Mjolnir’s hand, which she readily gave him. Laufey kissed it and thanked her personally before turning to Loki.

“You have served me well as my personal ambassador,” he praised. “Serve her as well as you have me and give her good council in all things. In doing so, you honor me and our people beyond words.”

Loki bowed his head reverently. “I shall endeavor to do so,” he replied.

“Remember,” Laufey whispered in Loki’s ear, “you are the enemy here. Never let your guard down.”

Loki nodded once and watched his father, the ambassador and Angrboda leave the hall out of the corner of his eyes. Heimdall followed behind them and the banquet continued.

“Loki,” Mjolnir called, leaning across the empty chair between them.

“Yes?” he replied, leaning in.

Mjolnir momentarily hesitated, “As you know, it’s tradition for the bride and groom to share dances with visiting ambassadors. In the absence of your father and his ambassador, that duty now falls to you.”

“Yes, it does,” Loki muttered. “Anything else?”

“No,” Mjolnir replied, sitting back, “I just wanted to be sure you were aware of that fact.”

The banquet concluded, and the newlyweds led their guests into the ballroom, which had not been used since Thor’s naming day. Thor and Mjolnir took their place in the center of the room, and Loki covertly summoned his magic and removed the cathedral veil and blusher, so Mjolnir was left with the more manageable ballet length veil. An Asgardian string quartet tuned up and Thor took Mjolnir’s hand in his. The first few notes filled the air and the couple began to dance.

Loki had intentionally positioned himself towards the front of the room, as it had been years since he’d seen Thor dance and was interested to know if he had become remotely graceful. To Loki’s surprise, he wasn’t half bad. Years of battle training had taught him how to shift his weight and be light on his feet when necessary. His sense of rhythm was still poor, but he masked it well enough that only Loki truly noticed while everyone else was watched his face. Thor’s smile was broader than most had seen it, and Mjolnir mirrored it back at him.

Their dance concluded, and the room echoed with applause. Odin approached them, and Thor handed his bride to his father before moving to the side. He stood directly across from Loki and their eyes met as the quartet began the next piece. Odin moved well enough, but Mjolnir was stiff in his arms and both were relieved when their dance ended.

Thor then stepped out with Alfhid, the Alfheim ambassador, and Mjolnir positioned herself next to Loki.

“Loki,” she whispered politely.

Loki glanced at her, “Mjolnir.”

Thor’s dance with Alfhid began and Mjolnir summoned her courage.

“Forgive me for saying so,” she said, lowering her voice until Loki had to focus intently to hear her, “but I’ve heard that things are…strained between you and Thor.”

Loki smirked, recalling the expression of unadulterated passion and release on Thor’s face the night before. “You are misinformed,” he reassured her.

“Am I?” Mjolnir mused. “Well then, I am glad you two have reconciled.”

They stood in silence, their eyes watching Thor with equal adoration.

“What exactly is it that you feel we need to discuss?” Loki inquired as the dance concluded.

Mjolnir laughed, allowing the onlookers believe he had said something amusing. “Your inability to properly address your feelings,” she explained with a smile.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her before leading her into the middle of the room.

“Our inability,” Loki mused, as they positioned themselves, “to address our feelings.”

“Yes,” Mjolnir smiled as the music began.

Loki had always been a better dancer than Thor and found Mjolnir’s abilities to be almost equal to his as he led her smoothly through the steps.

“You’ll drive each other to the brink of madness if you don’t,” Mjolnir smiled after a measure of music.

“He chose you and claims to love me,” Loki shot back, mimicking her smile. “I think his position on the matter is clear.”

“He waited for you,” Mjolnir reminded him.

“Is that supposed to sway me?” Loki scoffed. “I know what he wants from me and it isn’t love.”

“You’ve loved him all your life,” Mjolnir said, keeping her voice soft. “I refuse to believe that you stopped doing so easily.”

“I barely thought of him on Jotunheim,” Loki informed her.

“He wrote to you,” Mjolnir shot back.

Loki blinked in surprise. “He, what? Thor hates writing letters.”

“He wrote pages for you,” Mjolnir smiled.

“Why do you care?” Loki snapped, while keeping his face pleasant. “You’re his beloved wife.”

“Yes, and you are his love,” Mjolnir replied kindly a measure before the music faded.

Loki bowed politely to her but the gleam in his eyes betrayed him. They joined the crowd in a quiet fury as Thor and Freyja took their place.

Loki pushed through the crowd, grabbing a tankard along the way. He leaned against the back wall and drank deeply to calm his shaken nerves. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Mjolnir was right. He and Thor did need to address their feelings for one another. They both claimed to love the other and neither had grown tired of fucking the other, but that left little room for conversation. Now that Thor was married to Mjolnir, they would need to discuss their future and decide if there even was one.

“Hey,” smiled a smooth voice.

Loki pulled himself out of his thoughts; Thor’s Midgardian friend Tony was standing in front of him, glowing with confidence.

“Hello,” Loki replied, forcing a smile.

“Tony Stark,” Tony smiled. “You’re Loki, right?”

“You have a good memory,” Loki muttered, taking a long drink from his tankard.

“That, and the fact that Mj was worried about you,” Tony replied, taking the liberty of leaning against the wall beside Loki. “Thor mentioned you a few times too, by the way, but always discretely.”

 “Mj?” Loki repeated in confusion.

“Right,” Tony blinked, remembering that Loki didn’t know the nickname. “That’s what we started calling M…Thor’s wife.”

“Mjolnir,” Loki sighed, already annoyed with Tony.

“It’s not really any of my business,” Tony continued, “but what happened between you and Thor? He made it sound like a bad fight, but I got the feeling that wasn’t the full story.”

Loki’s heart stopped dead in his chest. “What did he tell you?” he growled.

Tony took a step back with his hands raised. “Look, he didn’t tell me much, but I put a few things together.”

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve demanded, seeming to appear out of nowhere. “Is he bothering you?” he added, turning to Loki.

“No,” Tony exclaimed defensively.

“Yes,” Loki returned.

“This is Loki,” Tony explained to Steve.

Steve looked at Loki then sighed in defeat. “Nat owes you money, doesn’t she?” he groaned to Tony.

“Clint, actually,” Tony corrected.

“Someone say my name?” Clint inquired, appearing at Steve’s side with Natasha.

Loki sighed; he had not intended to spend the night talking to Thor’s Midgardian friends.

“Yes, you owe me twenty bucks,” Tony informed him.

“Bullshit,” Clint retorted. “For what?”

Natasha glanced at Loki. “Is this who I think it is?” she asked Tony.

“Loki? Yeah,” he smiled.

Natasha met Loki’s gaze before she verbally chased Tony, Steve, and Clint off.

“Thank you,” Loki muttered.

She nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. “What did Tony tell you?” she inquired with a heavy sigh.

“He mentioned something about Mjolnir worrying about me,” Loki smirked.

Natasha gave him a sideways glance, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Loki inquired.

“About the Chitauri,” Natasha hinted in a low voice. “Thor never told you?”

“Enlighten me,” Loki mused, leaning in.

Natasha sighed. “While fighting with the Chitauri, Thor and Mj learned that they had originally intended you to be their agent on Midgard. However, since your father took you in, they changed their plans rather than risk fighting Frost Giants. The person they did send had been tortured beforehand until he cooperated. Likely, they would have done the same to you.”

“I take it Thor wasn’t too pleased to learn that,” Loki offered with a hint of wit in his voice.

“Made him pretty upset,” Natasha agreed, “but it was Mj who took it the hardest.”

Loki glanced at Natasha. She had full mastery over her face and her eyes betrayed nothing; she was a talented liar like him and it would take time before he could confidently assess if she was lying to him or not.

“Mjolnir?” Loki mused, keeping his voice even.

“Yeah, the idea of it hit a little to close to home for her,” Natasha elaborated. “She took out fifty Chitauri with the lightning blast she created in reaction to that.”

Loki turned his gaze on the center of the ballroom where Mjolnir was dancing with King Dvalin. Over the years, Loki had seen Thor lose control on the battlefield a handful of times and the result had always been devastating, but never on the scale Natasha had described. Loki slithered through the crowd as the dance ended and the rest of the guests paired off.

For a moment, Loki lost sight of her but when he relocated her, their eyes met across the room and she moved to him without hesitation. Her small hands took hold of his deft ones, positioning them as the first notes of the next dance began. Mjolnir looked up at him with steady eyes and offered him a shadow of a smile as they began to dance as one.

“This is unexpected,” she commented with a smile.

“Did the Chitauri intend to use me in their invasion of Midgard?” Loki demanded in her ear.

Mjolnir forced a laugh while her eyes darted left and right in panic. “Who told you that?” she hissed in an undertone.

“Natasha,” Loki muttered.

Mjolnir sighed and confirmed her friend’s story.

“She mentioned you took out several of their numbers,” Loki pressed.

“I did,” Mjolnir whispered.

“Why?”

Mjolnir replied with a sad smile and Loki decided not to press the topic, for now.

“Congratulations, little hammer,” he muttered, “he made you his wife.”

“Yes, but you are still his love,” she replied, changing topics as easily as he had.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, “Why do you care so much about that?”

“Loki, you do not choose who you love,” Mjolnir whispered. “You, of all people, should know that. Talk to him. I will give you an opportunity to do so, you just need to take it, ambassador.”

The dance ended, and Loki gave her a long, confused look which Mjolnir responded to with a simple nod before leaving his side and joining her husband. Loki moved mindlessly to the back wall and watched the rest of the ball with dull eyes as he attempted to understand Mjolnir’s promise.

Once the final notes of the quartet faded, Odin stepped into the center of the room and brought Mjolnir and Thor along with him. Odin then called for the ambassadors to join them and announced that the time had come for the newlyweds to retire to the bridal chamber.

“Ambassadors, it is customary on Asgard for six witnesses to be present at the bedding of a married couple,” Odin stated. “As representatives of the Realms, tonight, you will bear witness to the wedding night of my son and his bride.”

This particular custom of Asgard had temporarily slipped Loki’s mind and he glanced over at Mjolnir, who’s cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink. She felt Loki’s eyes on her and met his gaze, accompanied with a slow nod, causing the pieces to fall into place in Loki’s mind. With his father gone, it fell to him to witness their coupling, so there could be no doubt on Jotunheim that Thor and Mjolnir were husband and wife in deed. Once it was over, if he held back from the group, he could remain in the bridal chamber, which would be magically sealed from the outside, so no one would be able to enter and disturb the newlyweds.

It would be dangerous, but Mjolnir was right; he and Thor needed to talk uninterrupted and the bridal chamber would provide a perfect location. Mjolnir had promised him an opportunity to talk to Thor, and Loki didn’t doubt that she would give him time to do so, but he suspected that their time would be limited. But what would come after? It would not do for Thor’s bride to be seen outside the bridal chambers on her wedding night, but if Thor and Loki reconciled, Loki wasn’t sure he wanted her there as witness to her husband’s base deeds.

Odin led Thor and Mjolnir, and the ambassadors through the halls of the palace to the bridal chambers. Loki’s heart was pounding, so he focused on Mjolnir. This was her plan, and he was beginning to put some trust in the ones she made, but he was Loki, and he was rarely without a plan of his own.


	2. Celestial Bodies: Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir consummate their marriage in classic Asgardian tradition. Loki gets his chance to talk to Thor.

Two Einherjar guards opened the doors to the bridal chambers for the approaching party. As children, Loki and Thor had explored every room in the palace except this one. Since Odin’s wedding to Frigga, the doors had been sealed with ancient magic and guarded by two Einherjar. Loki could have broken the enchantment, but there was a certain amount of reverence attached to it. The bridal chamber would only be used until the birth of Mjolnir’s first child, when she would be moved to the royal apartments and the bridal chamber resealed until the wedding night of her first-born son.

As the party crossed the threshold, the air they inhaled became stale and musty. Despite this, the marble floor was clean, as were the thick rugs that covered most it, muffling everyone’s footfalls. To the left was a large window seat, with heavy red drapes pulled across the window panes. Just beyond that was a large hearth with a roaring fire stoked inside it. To the right was a large, stained oak chest, which contained new clothes for the bride. Beside that was the entrance to the bathing chamber and in the center of the room was a great four-poster bed. The red posts touched the ceiling like four columns with gold leaf overlay. The curtains that surrounded the bed were heavy and red, and contrasted heavily with the pure white of the cotton sheets on the bed, which had been pulled back in advance. The bed itself was wider and longer than any Loki had ever seen in Asgard and he estimated that his father could have laid on it with minimal difficulty.

Odin stood at the foot of the bed while the ambassadors stood three on each side of the bed. Loki found himself standing between King Dvalin and Alfhild on the right, with Freyr standing alone on the left.

Frigga entered the bridal chamber and the Einherjar closed the doors behind her. She stood beside her brother and cast a quick glance at Loki. He inclined his head as much as he dared before turning his attention to the foot of the bed where Odin, Thor, and Mjolnir stood. Odin whispered something in Thor’s ear before moving to Frigga’s side.

Thor let out a breath and unclasped his cape, which fell in red waves to the floor. His armor came off next, then his shirt. Loki’s breath caught in his chest. “Beautiful,” he thought.

He watched Mjolnir’s deft fingers remove her veil and before she approached her husband. The tips of her fingers ascended and fell along the form of his muscles, and her lips sought his, indulged in the warm caresses they offered.

Loki’s cheeks warmed as Thor moved his lips to her neck, while slowly turning his wife so her back was to him. His left arm wrapped around her stomach, and pulled her close to him, while his right tugged at the laces of her bodice. As they loosened, Loki felt his chest tighten, and when Thor pulled the bodice over Mjolnir’s head, Loki inhaled sharply before a cough tickled his throat.

Thor ignored Loki’s cough and pressed a long kiss to the nape of Mjolnir’s neck while his fingers greedily gathered the skirt of her dress before ripping it over her head. His left arm pulled her even closer until their bodies were flesh against each other, causing Loki to pink. Mjolnir slipped her feet out from the confines of her shoes before offering the nape of her neck up to the caress of Thor’s lips.

A warm gasp escaped her mouth as Thor kissed her and slid his left hand down to cup her sex. Loki felt his cock twinge and Mjolnir felt the hardness of Thor’s manhood against her ass. He spun her around and pulled her onto his hips. Mjolnir inhaled in surprise before covering Thor’s mouth with hers and plunging her tongue inside. Her husband’s large hands cupped her cheeks, kneading the muscular flesh as he moved to the side of the bed.

Loki pulled his eyes away for a moment and took several breaths before returning his gaze to the marital bed. He watched as Mjolnir pulled her mouth away from Thor’s before she was laid out on the bed. While she positioned herself in the center, Thor removed his boots and trousers before climbing onto the bed and crawling to his wife like a prowling animal.

Loki felt himself harden as his eyes took in Thor’s raised cock. Thor spread Mjolnir’s legs and caressed them before sliding his cock into her wet vagina. A loud gasp escaped her lips as he pushed his way in and Loki found that his throat was dry. Her legs wrapped around Thor’s waist and he built up a steady thrusting rhythm. He ravaged her mouth, neck, breasts with hungry kisses and nips until his name came tumbling from her lips. With a determined thrust, she screamed his name and his warm come filled her. They rode out their mutual climax until Thor had just enough strength remaining to pull out and roll off his new wife before succumbing to breathless ecstasy.

Loki took several deep breaths, trying to calm his own cock, which had almost spilt along with Thor’s. Thankfully, Odin, Frigga, and the other ambassadors were also regaining their faculties, so no one noticed Loki’s warm cheeks or shortness of breath.

After a minute to two, everyone began to file out of the bridal chamber.

“Quite the screamer, isn’t she?” King Dvalin mused in passing to Loki.

Loki replied with a disapproving glare, accompanied by a slowed pace so he fell to the back of the group. He summoned an illusion of himself and veiled the room from Heimdall’s eyes before hiding in the space between the wardrobe and the wall, while his duplicate followed the ambassadors out of the bridal chamber. The heavy doors were locked with thunderous finality, followed by the application of the sealing enchantment by Frigga. Now, there was no going back. He kept his breathing calm and waited for an unknown signal from Mjolnir.

“Mjolnir?” Thor breathed, his voice husky.

“Rest now, husband,” she replied softly, summoning enough strength to roll onto her side to face him. “Your stamina will be needed tonight.”

Thor gave her a knowing smile and she replied with a long kiss on the mouth.

“I’m going to bathe,” she announced, sitting up.

“You can do that in the morning,” Thor reminded her.

Mjolnir slid off the bed and walked to the entrance to the bathing chamber. “That performance was for their benefit,” she muttered, glancing back at Thor. “After I bathe, I will take you for our pleasure.”

Thor chuckled, and Mjolnir disappeared into the bathing chamber.

From the shadows, Loki knew that this was the moment Mjolnir had promised him. He slid out of his clothes and glanced at the bed. Thor was still lying on his back, his chest rising and falling serenely. In that moment, Loki decided to play one final game with Thor to test the strength of his love, or rather, his passion.

He silently advanced towards the bed and slid over the footboard. Thor raised his head in confusion and Loki watched his eyes widen.

“Loki,” Thor exclaimed, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Loki gave Thor a wicked smile in reply and slid between Thor’s legs, dragging his stiff cock against Thor’s, arousing it while calling a soft blush to Thor’s cheeks.

“This should have been our bed,” Loki growled, biting Thor’s neck.

“Loki,” Thor whispered, his voice trembling with panic and desire.

Loki’s eyes stared into his. “I don’t want to hear it, Thor,” he whispered.

“What do you want?” Thor inquired, resisting the urge to kiss Loki’s cruel lips.

“Say that you love me,” Loki demanded.

“Loki, you know that I love you,” Thor replied, pushing a lock of raven hair behind Loki’s ear.

Loki pulled away, a genuine expression of pain staining his face. “But you love her more,” he spat.

Thor sat up and cupped Loki’s chin with his massive hand, so Loki was forced to look him in the eye. “I love her differently than I love you,” he insisted, “but I do love you.”

Loki’s emerald eyes darkened, and he pulled away from Thor’s grasp. “I should leave you, it is your wedding night, after all.”

“Then why did you come here?” Thor demanded.

“I needed to know how you felt,” Loki confessed, moving so he was sitting beside Thor. “Clearly, you have no need for me anymore, so I will be going.”

He moved to go, but Thor wrapping his arms around Loki’s trailing forearm.

“Loki,” Thor pleaded.

Loki’s heart stopped in his chest. “Let me go,” he ordered.

“Please, listen to me,” Thor begged.

Loki rounded on him with dark eyes; the game was over.

“No, I’m done listening to you. Taking your orders, showing up when you need me and leaving when you’ve had your fill,” he snapped. “I’m sick of it, Thor. You play with my heart because it suits you and I let you because you tell me that you love me.”

His words were a twisting knife in Thor’s heart. “Loki, I do love you,” he insisted.

“No,” Loki snarled. “Because despite all your claims at love, I will never be good enough to sit on the throne beside you!”

“That’s not true,” Thor exclaimed defensively.

“Isn’t it?” Loki hissed. “All your life, Odin has been whispering in your ears, telling you what you should be. You’re too much like him, Thor. No matter how much you say you want things to change, once you take the throne, you will continue Odin’s rule.”

“I am not Odin!” Thor bellowed before composing himself. “Loki, I want things to change in Asgard. Things _need_ to change in Asgard, but they can’t until I’m king. Even then, I will not be able to change everything in a single night. It will take time and even then, not everyone will agree with what I’ve done. Don’t you see, Loki? I want to be with you. I want you at my side, I want you in my bed, but that can’t happen until changes are made.”

“Until then, I’m your Jotun whore,” Loki sneered, resuming his attempt to leave.

Thor tightened his grip. “This is madness. Loki, please don’t go. Not like this,” he begged.

“Let go of me!” Loki snapped, pulling against Thor’s legendary strength.

“Is there someone else?” Thor inquired.

Loki froze and turned to look at Thor.

“Loki, please, if there is someone else you love, then I will release you and allow my love for you to die,” Thor continued softly.

“There has never been anyone else,” Loki vowed. “There never could be. I thought you felt the same, then that _woman_ softened your resolve!”

A soft pair of lips touched Loki’s spine, just between the shoulder blades, startling him, and causing him to whip around. His eyes widened in terror as they were met by the electric blue eyes that had enchanted the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! Don't worry, the next chapter is also done, so it will be up soon.


	3. Celestial Bodies: Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir have an unusual proposition for Loki.

Reality fell away around Loki and all he could see was those electric blue eyes. He hadn’t heard he approach. When had she come out of the bathing chamber? Not too long ago, surely. She hadn’t been there a second ago but now she was standing beside the bed; her hair was still damp, and her body unclothed. However, that was not what was unnerving to him. The fact that she wasn’t upset or surprised to see him still there, was.

“Loki.” Mjolnir whispered his name with a softness he had thought it incapable of. Especially when it came to his own name.

“What do you want?” he demanded, pulling against Thor’s iron grip.

Mjolnir sighed and considered his flashing emerald eyes, “I want this to stop.”

Loki stopped struggling and focused his attention on her. “For what to stop?” he demanded.

Thor released Loki’s forearm and kissed his back.

“This…war between us,” Mjolnir sighed.

Thor ran his knuckles up Loki’s spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

“Thor loves you, Loki,” Mjolnir continued.

“He loves you,” Loki returned, but with less venom than he’d intended.

“He loves us,” Mjolnir insisted.

Thor kissed the same spot between Loki’s shoulder blades that Mjolnir had. “Loki, I will never love another man besides you,” he said sincerely.

“What of your wife?” Loki snapped.

“I will never love another woman besides her,” Thor replied with equal sincerity.

Mjolnir brought her face close to Loki’s, “Loki, we can fight over him, if that’s what you want, but that sort of thing never ends well for all parties involved. Or we can…cooperate.”

“You’re suggesting that we…” Loki exclaimed, dividing his attention between Thor and Mjolnir before focusing on Mjolnir. “What is this newfound love for me?” he smirked.

“This isn’t about love, not between us anyway,” Mjolnir replied.

Loki smirked, “I underestimated you, little hammer.”

“A mistake I doubt you’ll repeat?” Mjolnir smiled warmly.

Loki nodded then glanced at Thor. “How long have you two been planning this?” he inquired.

“It’s more of the product of several plans,” Thor admitted. “By the time you returned, I knew that I wanted to be married to Mjolnir, but my love for you had not diminished. Of course, that presented its own set of problems.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, “I would call that an understatement.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “I wanted to be with you again, and I knew we needed to talk…then you came to my chambers….”

“Mjolnir asked me to do that,” Loki smirked. “Someone needed to fuck you until your wedding day.”

Thor glanced at Mjolnir, his expression pained. “That wasn’t…” he whispered.

“I wasn’t ready,” Mjolnir reminded him, “and you needed to work things out with Loki. I admit that it wasn’t my best plan, but…it was all I had, and it’s part of the reason why we’re here.”

Thor sighed in defeat. “There were better ways,” he scolded her, “even if it did bring us here.”

“I’ve always known that Thor loves women and men equally,” Mjolnir said in a low voice to Loki, “and that part of his heart has always belonged to you. I…I considered calling off the wedding…but I couldn’t. Maybe that was selfish, but I love him too, Loki, and I want to be his wife.”

Loki returned his gaze to Thor.

“And I want to be her husband,” he replied, “but I also want to be with you, Loki. I would have married both of you today if I could have. Maybe others who feel the way I do can chose one love over another, but…I can’t imagine a life without either of you in it.”

Loki doubted this but kept his face blank.

“What I’m asking…I know it’s too much to ask of both of you, and Loki, if you want no part of this, I will understand,” Thor promised. “I will love you no less for saying no, but if by some miracle you say yes, I could enter into Valhalla tomorrow without a single regret.”

“You know my answer,” Mjolnir replied without hesitation.

Her promptness reminded Loki of an overeager child, trying to prove themselves, and a smirk crossed his face.

“You invited me here for this?” he mused.

“I thought you liked tricks?” Thor smiled, brushing his knuckles along Loki’s shoulder blades.

“I do,” Loki agreed, “but you forget, I haven’t agreed to this yet.”

Thor hesitated and looked past Loki to Mjolnir. Loki made note of their power dynamic before grabbing hold of Thor’s jaw.

“Eyes on me,” he commanded, causing Thor to smile.

“Always,” Thor promised.

Loki smiled at this. They had yet to fully sway him, but Thor’s words had moved him enough to consider it. There was something inherently alluring in the prospect of sneaking into Thor’s chambers and competing with Mjolnir for his affections. Images of Mjolnir and Thor’s consummation flashed behind Loki’s eyes and the heat he had felt then bled into the arousal he felt thinking back on it. He had never thought to watch but the stimulation he’d felt watching Thor dominate Mjolnir had almost pushed him over the edge. Loki now realized that part of him had wanted to climb onto the bed with them and demand Thor’s attention until it was given to him. This revelation made Loki break out in a cold sweat. His heart raced, and an answer began to form on his lips…

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” he replied as his thoughts cleared.

Thor looked into his eyes. “Have you decided?” he inquired levelly.

Loki smiled wickedly. “When do we start?” he inquired, stroking Thor’s cheek with a hungry look in his eyes.

“You’re sure?” Thor blinked in surprise.

Loki smirked at him, “Would I have suggested it otherwise?”

“I wanted to be sure,” Thor shrugged.

Mjolnir climbed onto the bed and crawled to Thor’s other side before glancing over at Loki. Who was going to make the first move?

“It’s your wedding night,” Loki prompted.

Mjolnir nodded and slid onto Thor’s lap. They sat there for a moment, both aware of Loki’s presence. He slid behind Thor and began to kiss his back. This was enough incentive for Thor to slide his hands up Mjolnir’s legs before grabbing hold of her ass. She kissed and sucked at his neck and draped her left arm around his neck while her right stroked his cock. Her thumb circled the head while Loki bit at Thor’s shoulder, causing Thor’s manhood to dampen in Mjolnir’s hand.

Thor’s breaths grew short and as his cock lengthened, Loki began to lessen his caresses, so Thor was forced to focus exclusively on Mjolnir. Loki climbed off the bed and searched the room until he found a bottle of oil and poured some of it on Mjolnir’s left hand. She switched off hands on Thor’s cock, applying the oil while continuing to pump him. Loki poured more oil on her right hand and she switched off again, using this portion to slicken herself before inviting Thor’s cock inside.

Mjolnir rolled her hips into him and Thor laid back on the bed, allowing her to fully take her pleasure on him. His hands travelled up her legs to her torso then to her breasts, which fit easily in his massive hands. Mjolnir rocked into him and moaned as Thor’s thumbs circled her nipples, hardening them. A deep-throated moan rose from inside her as an orgasm shook her body. Thor thrust up into her, but he still had a way to go.

“Loki,” Mjolnir gasped, sliding Thor’s cock out of her.

He considered making a joke about her being overexcited but silenced himself by straddling Thor and taking him deep in his vagina. Thor gripped Loki’s hips and delivered a series of rapidly vigorous thrusts into him. Loki grasped Thor’s shoulders to keep himself from being unseated while Thor chased his passion. He kept up his pace for so long that Loki began to wonder if he would be able to hold on long enough to drive Thor to climax.

“Thor,” he begged.

Thor grunted in reply and tightened his grip on Loki’s hips before delivering one final, strong thrust. His warm come filled Loki and he let out a loud cry of release before riding out his orgasm.

Loki waited to dismount until he felt Thor go limp beneath inside him. Thor’s eyes were glazed with euphoria, leaving him useless to Loki, whose cock demanded his attention. In desperation, Loki rolled onto his stomach and took his erection in hand, desperately thrusting into his palm. A strong hand took hold of his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Mjolnir appeared in his line of vision and her lips articulated a simple question; May I?

At first, Loki did not understand her. He needed release and she was distracting him from his goal, then her meaning hit him like a thunderbolt. He wanted to question he motives, but his cock was demanding too much of his attention.

“Yes,” Loki gasped.

Mjolnir nodded and lowered her head to Loki’s chest. Her lips parted, and Loki felt the warmth of her tongue on his skin while her lips glided down his torso. One of her hands took hold of his erection and her tongue circled the head before she took it into her mouth.

Loki could tell it was her first time, but he was close enough to climax that her inexperience wasn’t a hindrance. As much as Loki hated to admit it, her contributions were pushing to towards release at a faster rate than his efforts had. His climax took him by surprise and Mjolnir half-choked on his excessive come until it spilled out of her mouth, down her chin and onto Loki. She released him and coughed heavily. Loki sat up and rubbed her back until her breathing was unhindered.

“Sorry,” she rasped.

“You’re a mess,” Loki replied, grabbing a clean corner of the top sheet and offering it to her.

She took it from him and wiped her mouth and chin with her eyes downcast. Loki knew he should say something to her, but nothing came to mind. She’d done it to get him off, not out of love or lust, and they both knew it, so their mutual silence prevailed.

Coming out of his euphoric daze, Thor sat up and, after looking at them for a few seconds, began to laugh. Mjolnir and Loki glanced at each other before adding their own laughter to Thor’s. Sections of Loki’s long, intricate braid was coming loose, and shorter strands stuck to the sweat on his face, while Mjolnir’s hung in a tangled mess, damp from her bath and sticky from her sweat. There were still traces of Loki’s semen on her face and evidence of Thor’s on Loki’s legs and Thor’s golden hair was even more tangled and sweat soaked than Mjolnir’s. Overall, the three of them were hot, sweaty messes, and the night was still young.

Still laughing, Thor slid over to them and kissed them wherever he could; mouth, cheek, nose, forehead, and they kissed him back. With each caress, Thor whispered, “My love,” and “My one,” to Loki and Mjolnir respectively, accompanied by soft words of praise.  

“Thor,” Loki said breathily while stretching out on his belly.

His actions were met with a smile from Thor, who pressed a kiss to Mjolnir’s lips before moving behind Loki. He parted Loki’s legs, then spread his cheeks before lowering his mouth to Loki’s anus. Thor ran his tongue around the opening in slow circles and a series of low moans issued from Loki’s lips. This continued until Loki was begging for Thor’s cock, which he was promptly given. Loki moans became more guttural as he relished in the familiar sensation of fullness that Thor gave him.

“So demanding,” Thor teased, running his hand up Loki’s spine.

Loki shivered. “More,” he gasped.

“More?” Thor mused, sliding in and out of Loki.

Loki moaned and arched his back in pleasure. “Yes,” he breathed.

Thor smiled and sped up his thrusts while catching Mjolnir’s eye. She smiled at him while moving behind him and kissing his back. Her fingers slid up into Thor’s hair and began to massage his scalp. Thor tilted his head back and closed his eyes, matching the speed of his thrusts into Loki, with the rhythm of Mjolnir’s fingers, until he and Loki spilled. Mjolnir held onto Thor’s chest as he and Loki rode out their climaxes.

“More?” Thor joked to Loki as he pulled out.

Loki let out an inarticulate moan into the bedsheets and Thor chuckled as he and Mjolnir moved to his side.

Thor lay down beside Loki and ran the back of his fingers along Loki’s shoulder, while Mjolnir snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Thor whispered to Loki.

Loki lifted his head and gazed into Thor’s eyes. “I love you,” he replied sincerely.

Thor leaned in and kissed him softly.

They slowly fell asleep in blissful silence with Thor holding the two people he loved most in each of his arms.


	4. Celestial Bodies: Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, and Mjolnir wake up after their night together. Loki attempts to leave, but is persuaded to stay for a morning bath. He and Mjolnir attempt some light role-playing, but Thor isn't that into it. The lovers then part, looking forward to another night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can continue to update this thing in a timely manner! (Probably not, but I'll try.) 
> 
> I invented the concept of water-maidens as I was typing and they're basically the Asgardian equivalent of mermaids. During that whole sequence, Loki and Mjolnir are basically making a bunch of references to, and acting like water-maidens do in the stories. So if they sound a little out of character, it's because they're mimicking how water-maidens speak in the stories.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! I love hearing your feedback, especially when it's positive.

Late in the night, clouds gathered above Asgard, and rain began to fall in the early hours of the morning, stirring Mjolnir from her sleep. The rhythmic sound of the rain tapping against the window pane had a lulling effect on her drowsy mind, as did the inviting warmth of the body beside her. She snuggled in close and was a heartbeat away from sleep when her companion stirred. Mjolnir smiled and placed a soft kiss on his drowsy lips. The kiss was sleepily returned, initiating a series of short, firm kisses between the two, which slowly roused them from sleep.

As her cognitive functions returned, Mjolnir realized their kisses were not accompanied by the familiar coarseness of Thor’s beard and she opened her eyes. The room was dark, but she could make out Loki’s outline.

“Thor?” Loki groaned, his voice thick with sleep.

“Mjolnir,” she informed him.

Despite the darkness, Mjolnir was able to see Loki's eyes as they flicked open and stared at her in surprise.

“I thought you were Thor,” he explained.

Mjolnir smiled. “As did I,” she admitted.

Loki began to chuckle, and Mjolnir laughed into her pillow.

“How…?” she inquired, turning her head so Loki could understand her. “I don’t have a beard.”

“You kissed me,” Loki smiled in protest.

“You kissed me back,” Mjolnir reminded him, playfully pushing on his shoulder.

They both chuckled then fell into silence.

After a while, Loki leaned over and placed a long kiss on Mjolnir’s lips.

“I’m not…” Mjolnir whispered.

Loki nodded, “Did you not like it?”

Mjolnir paused in consideration. “…No,” she admitted. “You?”

“…No,” Loki confessed.

Mjolnir looked up at him before slowly raising her lips to meet his. Loki cupped her face in reply and returned kiss after kiss to her lips.

A low chuckle caught their attention and they pulled away from each other. Thor was standing at the foot of the bed with a warm smile on his face.

“I leave you two alone,” he mused, shaking his head before walking to the right side of the bed and sliding in beside Mjolnir.

“We didn’t plan this,” Loki explained.

Thor leaned across Mjolnir and kissed Loki. “I’m glad you two are getting along,” he confessed, stroking Loki’s hair.

Loki smiled at Thor before slowly pulling away from his touch and laying back down. Thor smiled then kissed Mjolnir as he snuggled in close to her.

The three of them slept peacefully for several hours. When Loki awoke, the sun had already risen, and the morning half gone. Mjolnir and Thor were both still asleep beside him, with Thor laying on his stomach, one arm draped across Mjolnir’s chest while he snored in her ear. Loki shook his head at Thor then climbed out of bed. His footfalls were noiseless thanks to the thick rugs, and he was half dressed before Mjolnir noticed he was no longer beside her.

“Loki?” she murmured, looking at his pillow before scanning the room. “What are you doing?” she inquired, spotting him. “No one’s going to disturb us.”

“Someone will have noticed my absence by now,” Loki replied.

“Come back to bed,” Mjolnir implored him. “No one will think too much of it the day after our wedding.”

Loki shook his head. “I should go,” he insisted.

Mjolnir sighed, “How? Someone will notice if the enchantment on the door is broken.”

“There’s always the window,” Loki reminded her, “and I can shapeshift.”

“If you must go,” Mjolnir sighed in defeat.

Loki straightened his jacket and walked back to the side of the bed. He slid his hand to Mjolnir’s, and took hold of it.

“Thank you, my lady,” he whispered, kissing her hand.

Mjolnir smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”

Loki released her hand and glanced over at Thor.

“He always snores,” Loki commented.

“I know,” Mjolnir sighed. “I’ve spent years listening to it.”

Loki smiled, and Thor grunted in his sleep. His arm tightened around Mjolnir and Thor sleepily opened his eyes.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning,” Mjolnir whispered, kissing his nose.

Thor smiled at his wife before looking past her and noticing that Loki was already dressed.

“Where are you going?” Thor inquired.

Loki forced a smile, “It’s time for me to go.”

“Looking like that?” Thor challenged, sitting up. “At least take a bath before you go.”

“A bath?” Loki repeated.

Thor smiled, “With me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor while smiling and Mjolnir burrowed back under the covers.

“You need to bathe too, Mjolnir,” Thor commented.

“After you two,” she replied.

Thor bent down and rested his forehead and nose against Mjolnir’s before lightly kissing her lips. “My One, join us,” he implored softly.

Mjolnir looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled before kissing him and slowly stretching.

The sunken tub in the bathing chamber was large enough for six men, built like to Thor, to sit comfortably in. Blue tiles ranging from light to indigo in color colored the tub and rippled as it filled with warm water under Thor’s watchful eye.

“How’s the water?” Loki’s voice inquired.

Thor turned and frowned at Loki, who was still dressed, “It would feel better if you were naked.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and slowly made his way over to the edge of the tub. His long fingers dipped into the water and for a moment, he looked like a maiden beside a brook, trailing her fingers in the cold current. He raised is long, dark eyelashes and the illusion was broken. Thor’s disappointment must have shown on his face because Loki’s eyebrows contracted in bewilderment.

“You should have been a water-maiden, or a nymph,” Thor mused. “You look just like one.”

“Do I?” Loki said thoughtfully.

Thor smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki but was stopped by an objecting hand. “Would you tell Mjolnir to come here?” Loki inquired. “And would you wait outside until we tell you to come back in?”

“Yes?” Thor gave him a puzzled look before getting up to relay his request.

While Loki waited, he allowed his fingers to mindlessly glide across the surface of the water, while a plan slowly formed in his head.

“Yes?” Mjolnir called from the doorway.

Loki looked up and beckoned for her to join him. “I have an idea,” he confided softly.

“I presume it involves me,” Mjolnir mused.

Loki motioned for her to lean in and he whispered his plan in her ear. When he was done, she nodded in agreement before retrieving a comb and detangling Loki’s hair.

“Have you heard Frigga’s tales of water-maidens?” Loki inquired while she worked.

“A few of them,” Mjolnir shrugged before fully understanding why he asked.

Once his hair was combed, Loki slipped back out of his clothes and checked the tub. He saw that it was full enough for their purposes and turned off the tap before stepping into the warm water. A satisfied smile crossed his face before he turned to Mjolnir.

“Forgive me,” he said, coming to the edge of the tub, “that was rather rude. I asked a favor of you and didn’t return the courtesy.”

Mjolnir blinked in surprise before handing the comb over to Loki and stepping into the tub. Loki worked in short, gentle strokes which quickly and effectively smoothed her hair. He then set the comb on the edge and they began to float on their backs.

“Thor,” Mjolnir called in a light voice. “My treasure!”

“Thor,” Loki chimed in, his voice sweet. “My sweet minion! My all!”

Thor appeared in the doorway, his brow wrinkled in confusion. Mjolnir poked her head over the edge and smiled at him.

“Look,” she called to Loki, “an Asgardian male.”

Loki poked his head over the edge, “A handsome one.”

“What are you two doing?” Thor inquired.

Mjolnir held out her hand to him. “Come and swim with us, Prince of Asgard,” she entreated him. “Listen to the songs of the water-maidens.”

Thor recognized the literary allusion and let out a thunderous laugh. “You two are water-maidens?” he smiled. “Will you kiss me or drown me?”

“We intend to bathe you,” Loki replied, “both with our kisses and the waters.”

Thor smiled and stepped into the tub. Mjolnir glided behind him and retrieved the comb from where Loki had laid it on the ledge and began to run it through Thor’s hair. Meanwhile, Loki pressed a series of light soft kisses, and hard demanding kisses to Thor’s mouth. Once Mjolnir’s work was done, she handed a bottle of shampoo to Loki and retrieved a porcelain half-shell which she dipped in the water before pouring the contents over Thor’s hair.

Loki smiled at Thor and applied a measured amount of shampoo to his hands. His fingers slid into Thor’s golden locks, working the shampoo through each strand until they were thoroughly covered with suds. Thor pressed a warm kiss to Loki’s lips before Mjolnir poured a stream of warm water onto his head.

“I think my sister is growing jealous,” Loki jested, handing the shampoo to Mjolnir.

“We have the golden prince in our pool,” Mjolnir smiled while measuring out a portion of the shampoo, “and I believe he has stolen my heart.”

She slid her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp with her nail as she worked in the shampoo.

Loki kissed Thor’s back and shoulders. “I believe he has stolen my heart as well,” he whispered.

Mjolnir rinsed Thor’s hair. “Whatever shall we do, brother?” she inquired to Loki.

“I suppose there’s enough of him to share,” Loki mused.

Thor kissed both on their foreheads. “Awaken,” he whispered to them, “you have been dreaming.”

Loki sighed, “You were never one for games.”

“I enjoy games,” Thor returned, “but I would prefer to play them with my love and my one, and not two water-maidens.”

“It was a fun game,” Mjolnir reassured Loki, handing him the shampoo.

Loki made a note of this and poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand. “Your turn,” he said to Mjolnir.

She turned away from him and tilted her head back. Loki handed the shampoo to Thor and wormed his fingers into Mjolnir’s short hair. Her lips parted as he massaged her scalp, and her back arched, bringing her head closer to him. Loki was almost done when Thor’s shampooed fingers slipped into his hair. Loki rinsed Mjolnir’s hair and started again, matching the rhythm of his fingers to that of Thor’s.

Loki rinsed Mjolnir’s hair and Thor rinsed Loki’s before they moved onto washing each other’s bodies. It ended up being a rather disastrous process, but the walls of the bathing chamber echoed with their laughter and in the end, they emerged from the tub clean.

After they dried off, Mjolnir retrieved a fresh change of clothes from the oak chest beside the entrance to the bathing chamber, while Thor and Loki changed back into their clothes from the night before.

Thor muttered a reminder to himself to have clean clothes brought in for tomorrow morning before placing a long kiss on Mjolnir’s lips.

“Good morning, wife,” he whispered to her.

She smiled at him. “Good morning, husband.”

Thor turned to Loki and placed a long kiss on his lips. “Good morning, love,” he whispered.

“Good morning, minion,” Loki smirked.

Thor shook his head at Loki and together, they walked to the chamber door.

“Day two,” Thor sighed.

“They say a wedding feast that lasts less than three days is a bad omen,” Loki reminded him.

Thor shrugged and pushed the door open. He stepped out first then Loki followed once given a hand signal that the hallways was empty.

Loki walked to Thor’s side, slid his arms around Thor’s waist and kissed him deeply.

“Tonight,” he promised when he pulled away.

“Tonight,” Thor agreed.

They parted and once he was far from the bridal chamber, Loki allowed himself to be seen by Heimdall’s eyes once again.


	5. Celestial Bodies: Fifth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Mjolnir is ready to fall into bed face first and sleep till morning, but Loki has a welcome surprise for her when she arrives at the bridal chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting of homework to write fanfiction? Apparently that was a goal this week ;)
> 
> This chapter contains some nantaimori (the Japanese practice of serving food on a male model's body -it's called nyotaimori if it's done on a girl-) mixed with a bit of food play/kink and featuring a body shot. Cuddles to follow. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! I've enjoyed reading them and I'm glad I've been giving you guys something to talk about! I love hearing your opinions and constructive critiques.

The Asgardian sun was low in the sky, casting a harsh red light through the palace by the time Mjolnir was able to return to the bridal chamber. She and Thor had spent the day at lavish banquets and presiding over exhibitions in honor of their marriage. The food had been decadent and the events exceptional, but the constant smiling, talking, and eating had left her with a drained, hollow feeling. She could feel the weight of her limbs as she walked, and she desperately wanted to fall face first into bed and not move until morning.

Her bridal chamber was unguarded when she arrived, which she counted as a small mercy because it enabled her to open the door and close it without feeling the need to summon energy enough to smile and look pleasant.

The chamber was aglow with thousands of thick, white candles, and an incense burner stood at the foot of the bed. The bed curtains were drawn, and Mjolnir approached it cautiously. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped before turning around. Loki offered her a smile, and she took note of the Vanir style robe he was wearing; meadow green silk with gold stitching.

“What’s all this?” Mjolnir inquired.

“You’ve had a long day,” Loki replied. “I thought you and Thor would want to relax.”

Mjolnir felt her heart warm and her face relaxed. “Thank you, Loki,” she whispered. “Is Thor already here?”

Loki nodded, “He is, but before you see him, how about some alone time?”

“Alone time?” Mjolnir repeated.

Loki offered her his hand and she took it. He led her into the bathing chamber and what she saw took her breath away. More candles circled the tub, which was filled with warm water and bath salts.

“Rosemary?” Mjolnir inquired, sniffing the air.

“The bath salts have some in it, yes,” Loki confirmed.

Mjolnir smiled, “And was that lavender and lemongrass you were burning out there?”

“Someone was paying attention,” Loki smiled back.

Mjolnir chuckled, and Loki told her to soak for as long as she needed to before leaving her alone. She slipped out of the blue and silver dress she had put on that morning and slowly stepped into the tub.

The warm water embraced her, and she felt the tension leave her body. With a long sigh, Mjolnir reclined into a back float and laid there with her eyes closed and a serene look on her face.

After a long time, Mjolnir turned on the tap before allowing the tub to begin draining. Once the tub was filled with fresh water, Mjolnir applied a natural cleanser to her hair to remove dirt and excess oil and a lavender based soap to her body.

She drained the tub and stepped out. Loki had laid out a puffy white towel for her, along with a sapphire blue Vanir robe. The silk was cool on her skin and the sleeves billowed around her arms while the hem brushed lightly against the ground when she walked.

“Better?” Loki inquired as she emerged from the bathing chamber. He was leaning against the foot board and the drapes were still closed around the bed.

“Much,” Mjolnir replied, looking around for her husband as she crossed the room to Loki.

Loki smiled at her, “Good.”

Mjolnir smiled back and stood on tip toe to lightly kiss his cheek. Loki was surprised by this, but quickly recovered his composure.

“Are you hungry?” he inquired.

“Not overly,” Mjolnir reluctantly admitted.

Loki sighed, “And I went to all that trouble.”

Mjolnir opened her mouth to apologize, but Loki smiled and pulled back the curtain behind him. An oak platform spanned the width of the bed with Thor laying on top of it. He was completely naked but covered with strategically placed food items.

Thin, bite-sized cuts of meat rested on Thor’s abdomen and pectoral muscles on thin, sanitary paper. A line of honey ran from his collar bone to his navel and fine shavings of carrot outlined his pectorals while sliced grapes dotted his shoulders.

Over his cock and balls was an arrangement of dark red carnations, and a few smaller ones had been working into his hair, which made Mjolnir giggle.

“Shall we?” Loki inquired once Mjolnir had regained her composure.

She nodded, and they sat on opposite sides of Thor, who was doing his best to not disturb Loki’s food arrangement with his breathing. 

Mjolnir sat up on her knees and leaned over her husband, closing her mouth around the meat on his right pectoral and scooping it up into her mouth with her teeth and tongue. Thor sighed, and Loki took a meat slice from his abdomen with heavy reliance upon his teeth, which made Thor moan. Mjolnir mirrored him, and they were licking Thor’s abdomen clean a few minutes later, causing his breath to come in quick, short bursts.

“Try the honey,” Loki recommended.

Mjolnir leaned over and ran her tongue up the trail of honey before sucking a grape off Thor’s shoulder. He shivered with sensation and Loki followed Mjolnir’s example; lapping up the remnants of honey she’d left behind before biting off a sliced grape. Mjolnir eyed Loki and ran her tongue around one of her grapes before sucking it into her mouth. Loki replied by swallowing three grapes at once before greedily consuming the meat on Thor’s left pectoral with an extra nip of his teeth for emphasis. Mjolnir smiled and scooped up the remaining grapes with her tongue before attacking the carrot shavings with biting teeth and a sucking mouth. Loki mimicked her, and they finished their last carrot at the same time. Throughout this, Thor had kept his breathing under control despite their arousing stimulus, but it had been a hard battle.

“Anything to drink?” Mjolnir inquired.

Loki smiled before sliding off the bed and retrieving a small barrel of mead. He climbed back on the bed and carefully poured the contents into Thor’s navel.

“My lady,” Loki said, respectfully bowing his head.

Mjolnir lowered her lips to the soft flesh surrounding Thor’s navel before licking up the mead. Thor shivered and when Mjolnir lifted her head, Loki poured himself a portion of mead. He noisily sucked it up before plunging his tongue deep into Thor’s navel. Thor let out a moan that sounded faintly like his name and Loki granted him mercy by removing his tongue.

“Would you care for dessert?” Loki asked Mjolnir.

She nodded, and Loki got up again, and retrieved a small, wooden box that Mjolnir had not noticed before. He sat back down, opened the lid, and turned to Thor.

“Open your mouth for me,” he instructed.

Thor obeyed, and Loki placed a large, chocolate dipped strawberry between Thor’s teeth. Mjolnir glanced over at Loki before leaning over Thor and sucking at the chocolate. It was cold, but her mouth soon warmed it and she took a large bite of strawberry. The pink juices mixed with the melting chocolate and ran inside Thor’s mouth, where it was eagerly lapped up. Mjolnir took two more bites before removing what was left from Thor’s mouth. Loki offered her a fresh one and she placed it for him.

Loki leaned in and sharply bit off the tip of the strawberry before inhaling half of it and sending large quantities of juice into Thor’s mouth.

“Delicious,” Loki whispered seductively before taking another bite of the strawberry.

Thor groaned, and Mjolnir got an idea. She whispered in Loki’s ear and he pointed her to the location of the honey. Thor attempted to follow her with his eyes, but Loki recalled him by biting too low in the strawberry, resulting in him nipping at Thor’s lower lip.

Mjolnir climbed back on the bed and removed the carnations from Thor’s cock and balls before straddling his legs. She then coated his cock with honey before cleaning it with long, slow licks. Thor groaned, and Loki straddled his chest before placing a fresh strawberry in his mouth.

“Now,” Loki whispered, “do try not to choke on it.” He then accosted Thor’s mouth with this, sucking indiscriminately at strawberry and lips.

Thor took care to breathe through his nostrils, and Loki made sure he was given time to catch his breath between strawberries. After four, Loki switched with Mjolnir, who was more merciful on his mouth, but slower at eating the strawberry. Meanwhile, Loki attacked Thor’s cock with the same determination he’d used on his mouth until Thor came in his mouth.

Loki swallowed, then sat up and waiting for Mjolnir to finish off the last of the strawberries. Once she did, they slid off the platform, allowing Thor to sit up.

“You did well,” Loki praised, taking Thor’s hand. “Did you enjoy it?”

Thor considered the experience, “Surprisingly, yes.”

“Mjolnir?” Loki inquired.

She also considered the experience. “Yes,” she admitted.

“Excellent,” Loki smiled. “Would you do it again?”

Thor kissed Loki’s hand, “Yes.”

Loki smiled, and Thor kissed him. “I’m going to bathe again,” Thor whispered.

Loki nodded and released his hand. Thor slid off the platform, onto the bed, then the floor before walking into the bathing chamber. When he was out of sight, Mjolnir studied Loki’s face while he dismantled the platform and wrapped her arms around him from behind once he was done.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I needed that bath, and I enjoyed everything that happened after.”

Loki let out a satisfied sigh and turned around in her arms. “Thank you,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

Mjolnir smiled up at him and saw in his eyes what her words had meant to him. He craved praise and recognition, and in his mind, even the smallest word of thanks was more valuable than gold. She pulled away and took his hand in hers before leading him to the bed. She lay on her side in a crescent moon shape and Loki formed the other half, their hands still joined.

“I want to experiment more with group activities, like what we just did,” Loki whispered to her.

Mjolnir nodded in agreement. “I like that idea. That felt…mutual, not like last night where we were fighting for his attention. Not that I didn’t like that, but I liked what we just did better.”

“I did too,” Loki admitted.

Mjolnir examined his eyes then his face; he was just as tired as she was, but he had found enough energy to arrange everything she and Thor had enjoyed.

“Loki,” Mjolnir whispered cautiously, “may I rub your back?”

His eyebrows twitched together.

“You’ve had as long a day as Thor and I have,” Mjolnir elaborated, “and you’ve done so much to help us relax. Now, please let me return the favor.”

Loki’s expression softened. “Thank you,” he whispered before rolling onto his stomach.

Mjolnir knelt beside him and worked the heels of her palms into his shoulder blades with rounding motions. As his muscles loosened, she switched to her fingertips and an involuntary groan escaped Loki’s lips. Her fingertips travelled down his spine, branching off to kneed at his sides before returning and travelling further down. She went as far as his tail bone then worked her way back up, all while a series of moans and sighs issued from Loki’s mouth.

“Thank you,” he groaned once she’d finished.

Mjolnir smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”

Loki tried to roll onto his side but found that he was too comfortable on his stomach. “You could have had a career,” he muttered.

Mjolnir stretched out on her side. “Really?”

Loki turned his head to look at her and nodded.

“Thank you,” Mjolnir said with sincerity.

As they waited for Thor, their eyelids became heavy, so that when he did emerge from the bathing chamber, they were half-asleep. Thor smiled down at them then kissed Loki’s cheek and Mjolnir’s forehead before snuggling up next to Loki.

“Loki,” he whispered.

Loki turned his head to look at Thor. “Yes?” he replied sleepily.

“Thank you,” Thor said sincerely.

Loki smiled and moved closer to Thor’s warm body. A few seconds later, he felt Mjolnir move closer on his other side.

“Is this alright?” she mumbled.

“Yes,” Loki yawned.

He fell asleep, surrounded by their warmth and gratitude, with a soft smile on his face. Their praise and physical affection had warmed his heart and filled him with contentment. It had been a long time since that had happened to him so completely, and he treasured the feeling in his heart.


End file.
